The present invention relates to an excimer laser oscillation apparatus and method, an excimer laser exposure apparatus, and a laser tube.
An excimer laser has received a lot of attention as one and only high-power laser that can oscillate in the ultraviolet region, and its applications are expected in the electronics, chemical, and energy industries. More specifically, the excimer laser is used in working, chemical reactions, and the like of metals, resins, glass, ceramics, semiconductors, and the like.
An apparatus for generating an excimer laser beam is known as an excimer laser oscillation apparatus. A laser gas, e.g., Ar, Kr, Ne, F2, He, Xe, Cl2 and the like filled in a laser tube is excited by electron beam radiation, discharge, or the like. The excited F atoms bind to inactive Krxc2x7Ar atoms in the ground state to form molecules KrF*, ArF* that can exist in only an excited state. Such molecules are called excimers. Since the excimers are unstable, they immediately emit ultraviolet rays and drop to the ground state. An excimer laser oscillation apparatus utilizes the ultraviolet rays and amplifies them as in-phase light in an optical resonator made up of a pair of reflection mirrors to output a laser beam.
Conventionally, it is impossible for an excimer laser oscillation apparatus to attain continuous excitation since the lifetime of excimers as a laser medium is very short, and pulse excitation that intermittently supplies fast-rise-time current pulses (about 10 nsec) is normally performed.
For this reason, the service life of electrodes in the conventional excimer laser oscillation apparatus is as short as about half a year.
On the other hand, when, for example, a chemical sensitization type resist is exposed using a pulse oscillation type continuous emission excimer laser oscillation apparatus having a repeating frequency of 100 Hz to 1 kHz in a semiconductor working process, the service life of a lens material and a reflection-free multilayered film on the surface of the lens material is very short. Such a problem will be explained in detail below.
The sensitivity of the chemical sensitization type resist is about 20 mJ/cm2. Hence, light of 0.1 W/cm2 requires an exposure time of 0.2 sec. On the other hand, light of 1 W/cm2 requires an exposure time of 0.02 sec. In consideration of considerable losses in the optical system, an optical output of about 10 W suffices.
In pulse emission (1 kHz) used today, pulse light of about 10 nsec is generated about 1,000 times per sec. If the exposure time is 0.2 sec, 200 pulses and 20 mJ/cm2 are required. Assuming that energy drops to 1/100 due to losses of the optical system, the emission intensity I0 of each pulse is described as follows in consideration of the pulse duty shown in FIG. 2:
I0(watt)xc3x9710 (nsec)xc3x97233 102 (pulses)xc3x971031 2 (efficiency)=2xc3x9710xe2x88x922 (Joule)                               I          0                =                  xe2x80x83                ⁢                  2          xc3x97                                    10                              -                2                                      /                          10                              -                8                                              xc3x97          2                                        =                  xe2x80x83                ⁢                  1          xc3x97                      10            6                    ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢                      (            watt            )                              
If a constant optical output can be obtained for 10 nsec, pulse light of 1 MW is obtained. In practice, pulse light shown in FIG. 3 is obtained.
In practice, since the pulse light has a pulse waveform shown in FIG. 3, the intensity of pulse light has a peak power ranging from 2 to 3 MW. Since short-wavelength light of several MW intermittently is incident, the durability requirement of the lens material and the reflection-free multilayered film on its surface becomes very severe.
In the era of excimer laser lithography, step-and-repeat exposure is not simultaneously performed, but scanning exposure by scanning a mirror or lens is performed. When about 1,000 light pulses are generated per sec, and the exposure time is 0.2 sec, only bout 200 pulses can be used per exposure. If, for example, a 25xc3x9735 mm2 area is to be exposed uniformly, the relative relationship between scanning of the mirror or lens and the pulse light must be very strictly controlled, and a very complicated control system is required in optical elements. In addition, at present the pulse light outputs fluctuate by about 10%. For this reason, the mirror or lens scanning control system must inevitably be made very complicated, resulting in a sophisticated, expensive excimer laser exposure apparatus.
Furthermore, the conventional laser oscillation apparatus also has the following problem. That is, since a KrF laser and an ArF laser of excimer lasers use highly reactive fluorine gas as a laser gas, the concentration of fluorine in the laser chamber that stores the laser gas and gives discharge energy to the gas is low. In consideration of this, the voltage supplied to the laser chamber is raised so as to obtain a predetermined output. When the predetermined output becomes hard to obtain even by such control, oscillation is interrupted, and fluorine gas is refilled. When oscillation further continues, finally the predetermined laser gas output cannot be obtained even by refilling fluorine, and the laser chamber must be exchanged in such a state.
In the case of an excimer laser emission apparatus that emits light for about several 10 ns by discharge using voltage pulses, since the emission time is too short, the wavelength half width of the light emission spectrum of outgoing light is as wide as about 300 pm. For this reason, a wavelength half width of 1 pm or less can be obtained by monochromating using a narrow-band module such as a grating or the like.
In the existing techniques, fluorine gas must be refilled at predetermined intervals, and oscillation must be done by raising the applied voltage. In other words, fluorine gas decreases in amount due to reaction with, e.g., the chamber inner surface as time elapses. Therefore, the service life of the laser chamber is not satisfactory, and in particular, when a laser is used to work articles for a long period of time, the service life of the chamber is an important factor in improving the manufacturing throughput of worked articles.
A wavelength half width of 1 pm or less can be currently obtained by monochromating using a narrow-band module such as a grating or the like. However, the emission intensity of outgoing light decreases due to a narrow bandwidth using a grating or the like, and such a decrease in intensity seriously disturbs improvement of the manufacturing throughput of worked articles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an excimer laser oscillation apparatus and method, and an exposure apparatus, which can reduce the load on the lens material and its surface, can simplify the mirror or laser scanning control system, and are satisfactorily used in mass production since the service life of an excimer laser can be sufficiently prolonged.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an excimer laser oscillation apparatus and method, which can realize a narrow bandwidth while increasing the intensity of outgoing light.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an excimer laser exposure apparatus which can achieve a spectrum with a narrow wavelength width without using any narrow-band module, and can realize a compact, simple apparatus.
An excimer laser oscillation apparatus of the present invention is characterized by comprising a laser gas chamber which stores a laser gas, and a waveguide for introducing a microwave for exciting the laser gas, wherein the waveguide has slots in each of which a wedge-shaped dielectric member is buried.
An excimer laser oscillation apparatus of the present invention is characterized by comprising a laser gas chamber which stores a laser gas, and a waveguide for introducing a microwave for exciting the laser gas, wherein a gas pressure of the laser gas falls within a range from several ten Torr to 3 atm, and the waveguide includes a slot-antenna, and the slot-antenna guides the microwave to the laser gas with the gas pressure in the laser gas chamber.
An excimer laser oscillation apparatus of the present invention is characterized by comprising a laser gas chamber for storing a laser gas, and a waveguide for introducing a microwave for exciting the laser gas, wherein the waveguide comprises slots formed in an outer wall portion thereof, a first dielectric member arranged in the slots, and a second dielectric member arranged in the waveguide and made of a material different from the first dielectric member.
An excimer laser oscillation method of the present invention is characterized by comprising the steps of continuously supplying a laser gas containing a gas mixture of at least one inert gas selected from the group consisting of Kr, Ar, and Ne, and F2He gas into a laser chamber in which an inner surface thereof has a reflection-free surface with respect to light of a desired wavelength of 248 nm, 193 nm, or 157 nm, and an uppermost surface of the inner surface consists of a fluoride, making the inner surface of the laser chamber for storing the laser gas have a reflection-free surface with respect to light of a desired wavelength of 248 nm, 193 nm, or 157 nm, and making an uppermost surface of the inner surface consist of a fluoride, and continuously exciting the laser gas by introducing a microwave into the laser chamber.
An excimer laser exposure apparatus of the present invention is characterized by comprising the excimer laser oscillation apparatus described above, an illumination optical unit, an imaging optical unit, and a stage for holding a wafer.
An excimer laser of the present invention is characterized by comprising a laser chamber for storing an excimer laser gas, an optical resonator consisting of a pair of reflection mirrors arranged to sandwich the laser chamber therebetween, light selection means, arranged in an optical path of the optical resonator, for selecting light to be oscillated, microwave introduction means for exciting the excimer laser gas, and control means for controlling the microwave introduction means to introduce a microwave, and controlling the light selection means to change light to be selected when oscillation of an excimer laser is stopped.
A laser oscillation apparatus of the present invention comprising a laser chamber constituted by a laser tube for storing a laser gas, and an optical resonator made up of a pair of reflection mirrors arranged to sandwich the laser chamber, characterized in that the apparatus comprises means for introducing a microwave for exciting the laser gas in the laser chamber, the microwave introduction means being arranged along an optical axis of the optical resonator, and a distance between the microwave introduction means and an optical axis of the optical resonator is changed in a direction of the optical axis in accordance with changes, in the direction of the optical axis, in beam spot radius in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis.
An excimer laser oscillation apparatus of the present invention comprising a laser chamber constituted by a laser tube for storing a laser gas containing a gas mixture of at least one inert gas selected from the group consisting of Kr, Ar, and Ne, and F2He gas, and an optical resonator consisting of a pair of reflection mirrors arranged to sandwich the laser chamber therebetween, characterized in that an inner surface of the laser chamber for storing the laser gas has a reflection-free surface with respect to light of a desired wavelength of 248 nm, 193 nm, or 157 nm, and an uppermost surface of the inner surface consists of a fluoride, the apparatus further comprises means for introducing a microwave for continuously exciting the laser gas in the laser chamber, and a reflectance of the reflection mirror on an output side is set to not less than 90%.
An excimer laser oscillation method of the present invention is characterized by comprising the steps of continuously supplying a laser gas containing a gas mixture of at least one inert gas selected from the group consisting of Kr, Ar, and Ne, and F2He gas into a laser chamber in which an inner surface thereof has a reflection-free surface with respect to light of a desired wavelength of 248 nm, 193 nm, or 157 nm, and an uppermost surface of the inner surface consists of a fluoride, making the inner surface of the laser chamber for storing the laser gas have a reflection-free surface with respect to light of a desired wavelength of 248 nm, 193 nm, or 157 nm, and making an uppermost surface of the inner surface consist of a fluoride, continuously exciting the laser gas by introducing a microwave into the laser chamber, and continuously emitting light by producing resonance using a pair of reflection mirrors, the reflection mirror on an output side having a reflectance of not less than 90%.
An excimer laser exposure apparatus of the present invention is characterized by comprising the excimer laser oscillation apparatus described above, an illumination optical unit for guiding light emitted from the excimer laser oscillation apparatus, an imaging optical unit for imaging the light guided by the illumination optical unit on an exposure target, and a stage for holding the exposure target.
A device fabrication method of the present invention is characterized by comprising the steps of preparing the excimer laser exposure apparatus described above, and forming a device on an exposure target by using the excimer laser exposure apparatus.